If I made a Pokemon Gym
So with the excitement of Pokemon Sun and Moon and their starters being announced, this question has been making the rounds and I thought that it'd be really fun to answer. The question is "if you made a Pokemon gym, what would it be?" What would the type be, what would it look like, and where in the story would you be - the first? The eighth? Or somewhere in between? I've noticed two rules with this question. Number one, you have to choose a type - since all but one gym in the entire series specialized in a type. And number two, no Fakemon or speculated future Pokemon, which is obvious. The Type Now I've told people that my favorite types of Pokemon are steel, dragon, and fairy in no real particular order. However, I wouldn't pick any of these for a gym theme. I've even considered a late-game bug gym (which are desperately needed) or a ghost gym, but none of those really spoke to me. No, what I'd pick is a Normal type gym. Why? Well, to tell you the truth... it gets as close to breaking the "you have to choose a type rule" without actually cheating. You see, I really want this to be an actual challenge. It'd be the 8th and final gym before the elite four. Yes... a late game Normal-Type gym. And the general idea is to "Expect the Unexpected" The Theme Most gyms have a special theme, like Misty's gym being a swimming pool or they have a special puzzle or gimmick, like Sabrina's teleportation tiles. The overall theme of my gym? It'd be a small carnival, or amusement park. The gimmick - the final battle can be found in the center big tent. However, you can't enter there until you get five tickets. You get a ticket from beating one of the other trainers in the gym, and there'd be like 9 of them... because the library of normal pokemon is absolutely huge. However, each of the trainers has more of a gimmick than just "a bunch of random normal-typed Pokemon. " A complete list, and all of these are around level 40. # A trainer in a miniature arcade. He has three Pokemon: Porygon, Porygon2, and PorygonZ. # A trainer in the teacups ride. She has a Chansey, a Wigglytuff, and an Audino. # A trainer in the zoo area. He has a Girafarig, a Pyroar, and a Sawsbuck # Another trainer in the zoo area. She has Bouffalant, Miltank, and Ambipom # A third trainer in the zoo area. He has Ursarang, Tauros, and Slaking. # A trainer on top of the Ferris Wheel. He has a Noctowl, a Pidgeot, and Braviary # A trainer in the hall of mirrors. She has three dittos. The last one has imposter. # A trainer on the merry-go-round has Chatot, Exploud, and Spinda # A trainer in the bounce-house. She has Snorlax, Dunsparce, and Diggersby One you've beaten at least 5 of them, you can enter the big-tent. and Face your final challenge. The Final Battle The reason why I picked normal type, in conjunction with being the eighth gym in the game is to make this more than a battle of type. If you were planning on sweeping this fight with a fighting type, you'd be sadly mistaken. And probably defeated. A balanced team is the only way to get through - just use the team that you'd go to the Elite 4 with. The first Pokemon I'd send out is a level 43 Staraptor. It's ability is Intimidate. Also, it's four moves are: Aerial Ace, U-Turn, Steel Wing, and Roost. It would make quick work of most fighting types, and it could probably hold its own against ghost types as well. Or, it would use u-turn to get out of dodge. Hopefully the AI is smart enough to choose which of the next few Pokemon would work best. The second Pokemon is a level 43 Lickilicky. You won't be seeing it too long. It has Rollout, Toxic, and maximized Frustration, and Explosion. The third Pokemon is a level 45 Porygon Z and it's what would be brought out if the player used a ghost type. It has tri attack, nasty plot, dark pulse, and thunderbolt. The fourth Pokemon is a level 47 Wigglytuff with the ability cute charm. It has a maxed-out return, flamethrower, dazzling gleam, and ice beam. The fifth and final Pokemon - always sent out last - is a level 50 imposter ditto. If you could get through all of that, you'd be able to win the Circus Badge. So... if you could make your own Pokemon gym, what would it be? What did you think of mine? On a scale of 1 to Whitney's Miltank how much trouble do you think you'd have with it? Category:Miscellaneous